Saving Cammie Blake
by ThatOneGirl2014
Summary: After her sister 22 year old sister dies, Cammie Blake is forced to move in with her uncle in La Push, Washington. With newly short tempered Cammie, how will she react to the new changes and the supernatural creatures she becomes surrounded by? Saving Cammie Blake is a story of pain, humor, love, and finding yourself.
1. Moving

**Hi! This is my very first fanfiction ever so bear with me if it isn't the best! I will try to update every one to two weeks if that's alright! I am in school so it could take a bit longer at some points!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did(:**

"Cammie_ Blake?" The voice on the other end asked._

_"Um yes...who is this?"_

_"This is the police chief John Edwards. I am sorry to tell you but your sister Lili Blake has been in a car accident. We can send a car to come pick you up and take you to the hospital, if you would like?" I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think, tears welled up in my eyes as he explained what happened. An 18 wheeler hit her head on. I couldn't reply. I couldn't do anything. "Miss. Blake? Are you there?"_

_"I'm on my way." I mumbled scampering around trying to find my keys. I was out the door in a matter of seconds. I arrived at the hospital only minutes later, running in I was met by two cops._

_"Are you Cammie?"_

_"Where is she? Where is Lili?" I asked frantically, tears spilling over. They quickly led me to a room where Lili was lying on a bed. I gasped as I saw her. There wasn't a spot on her without a scratch. Tears began all over again as she looked over at me._

_"Hey little sis. Sorry about the ice cream." I let out a weak laugh. Lili always joked around. She never failed to cheer me up. I sat with her the entire night for the next two days. We laid around and joked with each other, until one night it all ended._

_During the crash, Lili had been tossed around a bit causing her to hit her head a lot. We had fallen asleep, me in the chair and her in the bed, I awoke to the sound of a steady beeping noise, I knew that noise. I slowly turned to Lili in fear as I heard doctors and nurses rushing down the hall yelling. They flooded the room as one nurse drug me out of the room. Tears streamed down my face as I cried out for my sister, but it was too late. Lili was gone, my big sister was gone, my best friend was gone…_

I jolted awake breathing hard with tears running down my face. It was a dream, but it wasn't just a dream. It was exactly how it happened that night. Lili was 22 when she died, and I was 17 when a part of me was ripped out and shredded. A part that I could never get back.

The plane was landing as I looked out the window. Seattle, Washington. This isn't where I was living, my uncle lived on some small reservation in La Push, Washington. I was met by my Uncle Ryan as soon as I stepped off the plane.

"Oh Cammie! I'm so happy you're here! How are you doing?" He asked wrapping me in a big hug.

"Hey Uncle Ry. I'm okay." I replied softly. He looked at me with pity filled eyes, I hated that. I hated pity. I had gotten it all at Lili's funeral and I was sick of it. We walked over to the luggage claim and I grabbed my suitcase. Ry reached for it but I stopped him.

"I can do it." I snapped at him a little harshly. He brushed it off and threw an arm around my shoulder leading me to the exit and out to him car. We drove in silence with only the radio giving us a bit of background noise.

3 hours later we pulled up to a small blue house. It was cute with a small porch and a little white picket fence. I got out and grabbed my stuff from the trunk, I follow Ry up the steps and into the house. It was nice inside with a small kitchen and a good-sized living room.

"Okay so here's the deal. You're a teenage girl and I know you need a lot of space so I moved all of my things to the extra bedroom so you could have my room. You'll have your own bathroom attached to it too so we won't have to share. Is that okay?" He explained.

"Yeah. That's great." I replied following him to my new room. It was pretty big with beige colored walls and fluffy whitish carpet. There was a full-sized bed with a small bedside table next to it. There was also a dresser one one wall with a desk on the next.

"Okay. I'll leave you to unpack and settle in. We can go grab dinner down at Sue's Diner when you are done." I nodded offering him a small smiled.

2 hours later I was all unpacked, I'd even showered and threw on different clothes.

"I'm ready when you are." I said walking into the living room.

"Alrighty! Lets go then. I'm starving." We got in his car and pulled out. Not even five minutes later, we were seated in Sue's Diner, which is actually owned by a woman named Sue apparently. I jumped as a loud groups of guys and two girls walked in. They seemed to know what they were doing as they seated themselves. I watched as one of them went in the back and came out with drinks for everyone. They all looked the same though. All abnormally tall with huge muscles and very tan skin. They all had the same short dark hair and dark eyes.

"Those are some of the kids you'll be going to school with, Cam."

"What? Those guys? No way. They're like twenty, Ry." I shook my head.

"No, they're all 15-18. Weird isn't it?"

"They have to be on steroids...thats impossible naturally." He shook his head disagreeing as I over heard one of the girls as a question. The next thing I know they're all looking at me with curiosity. I blushed as I quickly looked down. I mentally groaned as a shadow fell over our table.

"Hey Ryan! Who is this?" A thin girl asked him. She was tall with long dark hair and dark eyes, she clutched onto one of the clones of the guys.

"Kim, this is my niece Cammie."

"Well hi Cammie! I'm Kim and this is my boyfriend Jared!" She was too happy. It was annoying.

"Um, hi." I offered a small smile to her. Jared did a slight wave, he felt awkward too. Good thing it wasn't just me.

"You totally have to come meet the rest of the guys and Clair! Please?" Kim begged when she saw my unsure face.

"Yeah why don't you, Cam? It'll be good for you to know a few students before Monday."

"Alright, sure." Before I could stand up KIm had me by the arm dragging me over to them.

"I'm sorry...she gets a little excited. Kim honey, let go of Cammie, you're freaking her out." Jared explained when he saw my face. she let go of me as everyone stared at me.

"Guys this is Cammie! Cammie this is Seth, Embry, Collin, Brady, Paul, Quill and his girlfriend Clair and then Jake!" I looked at them all smiling a little saying hi. I looked at Jake and everything stopped. He had the most amazing chocolate-brown eyes I'd ever seen. His jaw was slacked open and his eyes were wide.

"No way!"

"Did he just-?"

"Yes! I knew it!" Kim squealed as everyone talked at once.

"HI. I-I'm Jake." He said.

"Yeah, I know...Kim just-yeah…" I mumbled, awkwardly. I looked down at my shoes as I heard Ryan calling me back over there. They all told me it was nice to meet me and I replied with a small smile and a soft "goodbye" and went to sit with Ryan again. We sat there eating in silence, I didn't know what to say. There was nothing to say.

"Cammie, is that all you're eating? You need to eat more." Ryan scolded me as I pushed away my burger I'd only taken two bites out of.

"I'm full, Uncle Ryan." It was true. I was full, but since Lili died I was always full. I never had an appetite anymore.

"Cam, at least eat half of it."

"No, Ryan. I told you I am full." I snapped. I never called him Ryan to his face, he wasn't fond of it.

"Fine." He snapped back. Me and Ry had always gotten along well. He was like a father figure to me, but I'm so short-tempered lately I said things too harshly often. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"Uncle Ry…" I began looking up at him.

"Look, I know its hard. I loved her just as much as you did, but you can't sulk around forever, Cammie. Life goes on for us. She isn't coming back." I was taken back by him bluntness. I glared at him as I grabbed his keys and stood up.

"I'll be in the car." I walked out the door and got in the car slamming it. I turned on the heat, as i fought back tears. I looked in the window and saw Jake looking right at me, pain and worry filled his eyes. I looked away and ignore it.

That night I curled up in bed as more tears began. The hole in my chest was hurting worse than before since Ryan's comment. I fought back more tears as my eyelids began getting heavy and I fell into a deep sleep.

**Okay so chapter 1 down! Tell me what you think of it! Please leave reviews and comments of anything you don't like or things I should change!(:**


	2. Bonfire

**Thank you to my very first reviewer:LillianAmethyst! She was very sweet and told me she liked the story so far!(:**

**I agree with her because I'm liking where this is going! I have big plans for this so bear with me while it takes a bit for me to update!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters, Cammie and Ryan.**

I looked over at the clock: 4:53 in the morning. I haven't been sleeping much since the accident.. Grabbing my blanket and my phone I opened my door and crept down the hallway and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find it completely empty except for a container of cookie dough and a carton of expired milk. Making a mental note to go to the store, I took the cookie dough and a spoon and sat down on the couch flipping through all the channels. Finally deciding on My Wife and Kids I threw my blanket over me and opened the cookie dough and dug in. Me and Lili used to sit her every Saturday morning and watch this show all day long, it was her favorite show.

Over the next three hours, I had watch 6 episodes of My Wife and Kids and reached the bottom on the cookie dough much to my disliking. I heard Ryans door open and him walk out.

"Cam? What are you doing up?" He said looking at me with crazy hair and tired eyes.

"Morning. I woke up. Haven't been sleeping much lately." I mumbled. He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Crap, I thought. He's probably looking for his cookie dough. Ry never really ate the right things at the right time. Cookie dough for breakfast, eggs for a snack, it was all messed up.

"I'm gonna go take a shower!" I called out hopping up and running back to the bathroom. I shut the door locking it and turned on the shower.

"CAMMIE! WHERES MY COOKIE DOUGH?" Ry yelled to me. I smiled a bit turning my music up and getting in the shower. I didn't rush the shower, I took my time scrubbing and rinsing everywhere. I got out wrapping the towel tightly around me and going into my bedroom. I grabbed a fresh pair of undies and my favorite bra. I put them on and wrapped my towel around my hair. then went to my closet. I pick out a pair of blue aztec leggings and grabbed my grey over-sized sweater. After drying my hair and putting on a bit of makeup and my grey boots I grabbed my wallet and went to the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm gonna run up to the store. Can I borrow your car and some money?" He tossed me the keys and a twenty dollar bill. I looked at it and back up at him.

"How much do you need, then?" He sighed grabbing his wallet again.

"I'm going to get food for this place. All you had was cookie dough…"

"And milk!"

"It expired 2 weeks ago, Uncle Ryan." I looked at him as realization crossed his face.

"So thats why I felt like that Thursday." He mumbled handing me his credit card.

"Thank you." I said walking out the door.

I walked into the grocery store 20 minutes later after getting lost twice, I should've asked for directions before I left. Grabbing a buggy I started down the first aisle grabbing what I needed. After about 3 aisles I found myself standing on my tippy toes trying the reach the boxes of noodles, a large tan hand covered mine, grabbing it.

"Hey!" I whined in protest.

"Is this what you needed?" I turned to see Jake standing there holding the box out to me. I nodded grabbing it and throwing it in the buggy.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He nodded as if to say 'you're welcome' and smiled at me. I kept going down the aisle knowing he was following me.

"You know, we're having a bonfire at First Beach tonight. You wanna come?"

"I dunno...I've never really been to a bonfire before." I said scrunching up my nose.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Everyone you met will be there, plus Sam and Emily." He coaxed. I eventually agreed and he told me he'd pick me up at 6:45, I nodded and we said our goodbyes and he left. And for the first time since Lili's death, I felt a little glimmer of hope rising in me.

Jake was true to his word, he came knocking at the at exactly 6:45.

"Cammie! Jakes here!" Ry shouted.

"Geez Ry. I'm right here." I said standing behind him. He shrugged and went back to the couch.

"Don't keep her out too late, Jake. Got it?" He said using a stern voice.

"Got it!" Jake said and I shut the door behind me. We walked down the steps and he opened my door for me when he reach his car. He got in and we sped off.

We reached the beach a few minutes later. It was getting darker so I could easily see the huge bonfire they had going on the sand. KIm rushed towards me, Clair in tow, and gathered me in a ug.

"We're so glad you came! I was worried you wouldn't come!" She squealed. I looked at Clair not knowing what to do. She shrugged and pulled Kim away much to KIms protest, I smiled at her and turned to Jake.

"You ready?" Jake asked softly. I nodded as we headed towards to group of people. All the guys looked up at once and wave at me, I waved back softly as Jake steered me to the table of food.

"You must be Cammie! I've heard so much about you!" A woman came up and hugged me.

"Nice to meet you too. You must be Emi-oh!" I gasped as I gathered in the three long scars she had running down the right side of her face.

"It's a bit distracting, I know." I tried apologizing only to be cut off by her scolding me and telling me to grab some food and go sit with everyone. I did as told and went to sit on a vacant log and Jake sat next to me and began chowing down. I was shocked by how fast he ate considering the amount of food he ate. I sat quietly nibbling on my hot dog and a few chips.

"Jake! Come here!" Someone called him. He sighed getting up.

"Hey I'll be back soon. Don't let them eat my food." I nodded and giggled softly. I giggled, what the-? My thoughts were cut off by who I think is Seth coming to sit next to me.

"Hey Cammie-kay! How's it goin'?" He asked cheerfully.

"Cammie-kay?" I questioned him.

"Yeah! You need a nickname!" He shrugged and I grinned at him. We sat there talking for the next few minutes before Embry came over and sat on the other side of me and started talking.

About 45 minutes had passed before Jake was back. Each of the guys had came and asked me questions and sat around joking with each other and talking to me, making me feel welcome. Except for Paul. Jake took his seat next to me back after shoving Embry off backwards which let out a roar of laughter from all the guys. I laughed a bit too as Embry grumbled getting up and going for more food. I let out a big yawn.

"You ready to go home?" Jake asked, amusement twinkling in his eyes. I nodded as we said our goodbyes and to my surprise the guys all gave me hugs. Except for Paul, again.

As we approached my driveway, Jake asked me if I had had fun. I nodded of course. I really did have fun getting to know the guys and stuff but I still wondered where Jake had gone.

"Where did you go?" I bluntly asked him.

"Oh, Sam had something he needed me to do. No big deal." I knew he was lying. I could tell but I let it go and opened my door and got out.

"Cammie wait!" Jake called out grabbing my wrist. I bent down to see him.

"Yeah?"

"Would you um, would you maybe wanna do something sometime? Maybe get dinner or catch a movie? Or both, we could do both? Or we could do something different, maybe bowling or mini golf or-"

"Jake. Jake! That'd be nice." I said, cutting him off.

"Okay. I'll let you know Monday. Goodnight, Cammie."

"Night, Jake." I walked inside and went straight to bed with a smile on my face. Yeah, I was smiling. What was La Push doing to me? What was Jake doing to me?

**Okay so not that great of a chapter, I know. I just wanted to get this up before I went back to school tomorrow so I wouldn't forget! So what's up with Paul being all distant and sketchy? You'll find out soon! Leave comments and reviews please! Can I maybe have um...at least 2 NEW reviews before I post the next chapter, which should be around Thursday or Friday! Maybe sooner!(:**


	3. First Day

**Hey guys, so in the last chapter I told you I'd have the next chapter up pretty soon and here we are on a Monday night and I'm eating Lucky Charms trying to remember what I was supposed to do and then it comes to me! I forgot to write the next chapter! So I'm here now suffering through a bunch of writers block that I can't break through so this may not be the best chapter! Also, 4 new reviews?! Guys thats great! Thank ya'll(:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.**

"CAMMIE-KAYYYYY! WAKE UP CAMMIE!" I awoke to someone yelling directly in my ear.

"Seth man, stop yelling. You're gonna bust her eardrums." I heard another voice say. It sounded a bit like Jared.

"No she needs to get up! Seth keep yelling!" That would be Kim. I sat up glaring at them.

"Why are you in my room?" Jared shrugged.

"Kim needed someone to wake you up!" Seth said happily. I looked at Kim.

"Because its your first day at a new school and you need someone to help you get ready! Plus, we're giving you a ride. Jake had to do something or he would've came and got you." She grabbed me by the hand pulling me out of my warm bed.

"You good here Kim? We'll come back in about an hour, okay?" Jared said to kim. She nodded brushing him off and telling me to get in the shower.

Doing as told I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth before wrapping the towel tightly around me and going back into my room. Kim was sitting in the chair in the corner holding up two shirts. One was a plain cream-colored shirt and the other was a red shirt with the word "love" written across it in cursive. I grabbed the cream on much to Kims happiness and went to my closet grabbing my green leggings, my black scarf and my black combat boots. I got my bra and underwear and went back into the bathroom and got dress. I went ahead and did my hair leaving it down and letting its natural curl come in a bit before drying it. I did my makeup light and natural before going back into my room.

"You look great!" Kim exclaimed. She had changed into a royal blue tight-fitting v-neck with miss me jeans and uggs. Before we knew it the guys were back but Jake was with them too. Seth came running in grabbing my bag and tossing it to me. I said a small thanks as he threw his arm around my shoulder, ignoring the glares he got from Jake. After saying bye to Ryan we all trailed out to the cars. Jared, Kim and Seth were all going in Jareds car and me and Jake were going in his. He opened my door for me and we were off. I was so nervous and he could tell.

"It's gonna be fine, Cammie. At least you aren't starting off without any friends. You have all the guys and Clair and lord, Kim adores you so you definitely have her. And you have me.." He trailed off quietly. I blushed a little when he said that. _I have him._ Today was going to be fine. It would all go okay.

When we got to the school all my nerves came flooding back. Jake opened my door for me again and walked me to the office. Everyone was staring at me. It probably didn't' help that all the others were following right behind me and Jake.

"Hello dear. You must be Cammie Blake, correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied quietly.

"Alright here is your schedule. Do you need a map or are you okay?"

"She's okay." Jake answered for me. They all had promised to show me around and to walk me to every class for the next week. I let out a sigh as we walked out of the office and everyone began staring again. Kim was the first to match up our schedules and everyone joined in.

_1.) Math-Walker-...Kim and Jake_

_2.) Science-Smith...Seth and Paul_

_3.) Free Period-Katy...Paul and Quil_

_4.) P.E.-Brandon...Brady and Collin_

_Lunch_

_5.) Civics-Westford...Clair_

_6.) English-Forman...Jared and Embry_

_7.) Advanced Photography-Sullivan...Jake_

"Jake, _you're_ in advanced photography?" I asked as serious as possible. Jake did not seem like the one to be in a photography class. He nodded quite proudly and I just looked at him.

"I don't take it seriously though. It's just a class to goof off in." I nodded slowly, "I mean, I can take it seriously, but-"

"Jake, man. Shut up." Paul interrupted him. The warning bell rang, meaning we had five minutes to get to class, so Jake and Kim each grabbed an arm, well Jake threw his arm around my shoulders and Kim grabbed an arm and we walked to first period together. I tried to ignore all the stares I got from the guys and the glared I got from the girls as i entered the room.

"Hi...I'm Cammie Blake. I'm new here." I said awkwardly to the teacher, much to Jake's amusement. I elbowed him in the stomach probably hurting myself more than him. These guys were like rocks.

"Ah yes! Miss. Blake, welcome to La Push high. The only open seat is back by the window beside Mr. Black, which I can tell won't be problem so take a seat, please." Kim went to her seat which was right in front of us and me and Jake sat down beside each other. People were still staring at me as I blushed and look down at my hands in my lap.

"You alright?" Jake whispered so close to me I could feel his breath on my cheek. I silently nodded, fiddling with my fingers.

"Hi! I'm Sara! It's Cammie, right?" A girl with short brown hair beside Kim turned to me.

"Uh, yeah. Cammie." I nodded.

"Well it's great to meet you! You should totally sit with me at lunch so I can introduce you to the others!" Kim scoffed beside her rolling her eyes, Jake stifled a laugh as Sara glared at Kim.

"Sorry Sara. She's already sitting with us." Jake said.

"Of course she is. Whatever. Come find me at lunch if you change your mind, Cammie!" I nodded as the teacher called for our attention and began class.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. All my classes went fine as long as the girls weren't staring and the guys weren't gawking. They usually stopped when one of the guys came and stood with me shooting them a glare. Towards the end of the day I found myself sitting beside Jake again in photography. We were given an assignment which was to find a story in something and take a picture of it. Mr. Sullivan started passing out the cameras to everyone, he wanted them on polaroid cameras and since pretty much no one had one anymore he was forced to let us take them home. After the bell rang for the end of seventh Jake led the way out to his car. The guys and Kim and Clair were already there when we arrived. I was immediately covered with questions from Kim which resulted in Jared putting his hand on her mouth and dragging her to his car and driving off. Jake and I left next, I had to get home to cook and do homework.

"So. What do you want to do? Like when we hang out." Jake asked as we pulled into my driveway.

"Uh...I don't really know what there is to do around here. It doesn't matter to me."

"Okay. I'll surprise you then. Friday work for you?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 7 Friday and I'll be here in the morning about the same time. Okay?"

"Okay. See ya, Jake." I smiled getting out of his car.

"Bye Cam." I found myself grinning like an idiot as I watched him drive away. I sighed turning and walked into the house and into my room. I threw my stuff on my bed and threw myself into my homework.

**Okay so don't hate me. It's a sucky chapter, I know.:( I just have a lot happening all at once and I'm going totally insaneeee! Well, sucky, late chapter is better than nothing right? I hope so. Toodless. _**


	4. Authors Note and a Goodbye

**my little lovelies, i write with bad news this time. so lately as you've seen, i haven't updated a new chapter or anything. truth is, i'm growing out of this whole fan-fiction world. i mean, i'm a 15 year old girl who could be doing so much more than sitting here writing a story based off another story that i'm just a fan of. so as of now, Saving Cammie Blake is officially abandoned. now i don't know how to work the whole another user "adopting" a story, but i am willing to be walked through it if any of you would like to continue this story, message me and i will pass it on over. please don't be mad! sorry guys! i just have too much to worry about. school is crazy, i'm on this insane diet to lose weight and get that bikini body or whatever its called and boys, dear lord, boys in reality are NOTHING and i mean absolutely NOTHING like people write them to be. in all honestly, they suck and i wish we could write out how we want our lives to turn out and that's how it would go. anyways, sorry for this but i'm done here. keep reading many books and stories but do eventually move on from fan-fiction, it only holds you back from growing up. toodles and have a nice life. xoxo, that one girl.(:**


End file.
